


Interludes

by mlle



Series: folk singers au [3]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim Fusion, Askbox Fic, Multi, Tumblr Prompt, folk singers au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-08 16:28:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlle/pseuds/mlle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Interludes and side stories in the folk singers universe</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. barricades rise tour, ft. lauderdale, 8:45 pm, mainstage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> goshemily asked for something that’s already happened, retold from another character’s perspective

Musichetta might be little but she’s spent enough years on this side of the stage to know how to plant her feet and spread her elbows just right so that no one, no matter how tall or wide or strong or douchey, can budge her from the spot she’s picked to watch a show. She isn’t even sure she’ll get to stay through Friends!’s whole set—Bossuet is supposed to meet her—but she’s promised herself she’ll at least watch them open their first night on the tour. She’s got all summer to see the full act, but this, the moment when they kick things off, can’t be replicated. 

She’d scanned the crowd for her boyfriend (her favorite boyfriend, she jokingly called him when Joly was being bratty) but he was nowhere to be seen in the sea of white kids. He’d find her eventually. He always did. So she'd assumed her middle-of-the-crowd stance and waited, a little breathlessly, for the band who’d inspired her and challenged her and comforted her.

The red stage lights are a staple; Musichetta knows they begin every show that way. Tonight, in the relative dark of the fairgrounds, the drama isn’t lost on the crowd. The boys look bathed in blood. 

Musichetta feels the beat in her chest, and it doesn’t matter that she’s met these guys now and drank beers with them and talked shit. A wild thing surges in her as Enjolras starts to sing.

The crowd pushes forward like a violent wave. Even planted as she is, Musichetta feels someone crash into her back and nearly goes down when her knee pops forward reflexively. She spins and isn’t sure for a moment if she means to check that the body behind her is okay, or tell whoever it is off for slamming into her.

But at the sight of the gorgeous boy behind her, any anger immediately melts away.

He’s slight of frame, with a messy mop of brown hair curling around a face that looks horrified and aroused and about 10 seconds from vomiting. His eyes are glued to the stage like it might kill him to look away.

She’s been there.

She also has the feeling she’s seen him on a promo poster somewhere.

Her grin is wolfish, she’s sure, when she leans in to say, “Can’t look away, right?”


	2. years ago, the back of a minneapolis club long since closed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> forsakethesea asked for something that happened before the beginning

"Enjolras, I swear to god, if you don’t stop pacing this closet they are calling a green room, I am going to lock you in the toilets and do the whole set without you."

Courfeyrac’s entreaty earned him a venomous look, but his singer did not, indeed, stop pacing.

"Please, just please," he begged. "Do something with yourself. Jerk off. Find someone to jerk you off. Let me find someone to jerk you off."

That brought Enjolras, finally, to a halt.

Courf steepled his hands. “In fact, I know just the person.”


	3. chicago 2015

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cyclogenesis asked for a "kaiju attack in the les mis folk singers au"
> 
> this one is obviously not actually canon

"I can’t believe LA got destroyed before any of us got to play the Viper Room."

"What is this, 1993? No one books the Viper Room anymore."

Courfeyrac shrugged. “Yeah, well. Especially not now.”

Joly timed his pulse again. “Have they released any information on potential airborne pathogens and their rate of travel from kaiju blue infected areas?”

From across the table, Combeferre fixed them all with a dark look. “You might show a little more respect. And rationality, Joly, you cannot catch kaiju blue from Chicago.”

"You don’t know that," Joly insisted as he restarted his count. "No one knows."


End file.
